


Storm

by Kitsu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabblex3, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short introspective from Silver's perspective after what happened down below in XX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

Being told he wasn’t a useless fuck meant nothing when he had failed, yet again.

Sitting unmoving in the dark water, listening to the storm rage outside, Silver realised that not having been able to help Muldoon hurt him more than his leg had ever done. A all-encompassing sense of helplessness left him numb, cold to the bone, paralysed.

“The more those men need you, the more you need them,” Flint had said not long ago, and Silver was starting to realise just how true that notion held. He’d gone from being a nobody, a stowaway, a thiefling hiding in shadows, simply trying to stay alive from day to day - to being someone the men of the  _ Walrus _ respected, someone they listened to. He was  _ valued. _

It had been a long and dirty road, leaving him one leg short and a whole lot of worries richer. The men felt they owed him, and the deceit of it all hurt him so bad. “We’ll take care of you,” they said, over and over, but he didn’t want to hear it. He’d done nothing to earn their trust, nothing but lie and cheat his way through life. When came the moment where he could have done something good, he hadn’t been able to. 

Now Muldoon was dead because of it. Because of him. If he hadn’t been there, hadn’t struggled so, hadn’t been distracted by his leg... Silver had only stopped screaming for help when his voice gave out, only stopped pulling and pushing trying to move the cannon when Muldoon stopped fighting, only let go of Muldoon’s hand when his fingers became too numb to control. 

_ The more they cared, the more he cared…  _ It had to stop.  The storm raged on, but he buried his feelings in a dead calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, no. Never mind my and my angsty Silver. Just waiting for an opportunity to write more Flint/Vane.


End file.
